Les états d'âme d'une diva
by jimiilolita
Summary: Les mille et une choses qui font de son existence une longue pente dans les affres du déshonneur, de l'indignité et tout le reste. La diva du Seireitei avec ses effets de manche ne fait plus trop la fière !
1. fluctuations à la baisse d'une devise

Base : Bleach

Genre : ficlets, angst humour

Rating : M

Diclaimer : toute l'œuvre et les perso sont à Tite Kubo, alors qu'on raconte des à côtés très intéressants !

Pairing : majoritairement la diva et son âme damnée.

NA : nan, en vrai on l'aime, on l'adore même, mais qu'est-ce qu'il donne envie de l'embêter !

**Les états d'âme d'une diva....**

**

* * *

**

**Fluctuation à la baisse d'une devise.**

Une claque retentissante résonna dans le couloir heureusement vide de la sixième division. Les yeux lui sortirent de la tête, tout en dardant sur son vice-capitaine un regard meurtrier, accompagné de l'aura qui allait avec. Le coupable ne ploya même pas sous l'attaque du capitaine, blasé, habitué, familier maintenant des humeurs assassines de son chef. Il se contenta de sourire de toutes ses dents, donnant à Byakuya Kuchiki la désagréable impression d'être une sardine à moins de deux mètres d'un requin affamé.

Soit il venait de plonger dans une autre dimension, soit Renji venait de lui claquer la fesse avant de murmurer un « ferme à point » humiliant au possible.

Alors que la discipline de fer qu'il faisait régner sur toute sa division ne s'était jamais aussi bien portée, le comportement social de son vice-capitaine se dégradait jour après jour. Un nouveau tapotement vint atteindre sa croupe.

Il avait définitivement plongé dans une autre dimension puisque Renji profitait de la désertification pour outrepasser ses prérogatives de subalterne.

La suite devait se passer de question, ce fut un genre de réflexe, issu de son aptitude à faire face à tout genre de danger, qui prit le dessus. Un kido bien placé et son agresseur ne serait plus en mesure de lui faire quoi que ce soit.

N'empêche, songea-t-il en continuant son chemin, laissant derrière lui la carcasse sanglante de Renji comme si de rien n'était, n'empêche, cela devenait grave si ses talents de shinigami devaient servir à se débarrasser d'un vice capitaine trop entreprenant.

NOBLESSE : de moins en moins

D'un autre côté, il devait bien admettre qu'il portait une part de culpabilité dans la décadence progressive qui frappait le bureau des officiers (son bureau) depuis quelques temps. Comme disent les pucelles : quand on a dit oui une fois...

Il ne pouvait même plus lui infliger des corvées de paperasserie pour le punir, vu que cela impliquait qu'il passe des heures nocturnes supplémentaires seul avec lui dans son bureau, alors que le reste de la division était quasiment désert. Il pensait que Renji n'y verrait qu'une contrainte, mais en réalité, il s'était tendu un traquenard à lui-même. Il ne pouvait pas non plus le laisser travailler seul, il devait le surveiller.

Sauf que ces punitions se terminaient inévitablement par des piles de dossiers par terre (à reclasser le lendemain), des chaises renversées, un bureau qui grince sous leur poids, deux hakama froissés, deux shinigamis décoiffés et courbaturés. Avec la conséquence intolérable pour lui qu'il ne pouvait plus s'assoir de toute la journée qui suivait.

PURETÉ : de pire en pire.

En fin de compte, il se demandait tous les jours s'il avait eu raison. Pas d'avoir dit oui une fois (il soupçonnait fortement la moitié des « amis » de son vice-capitaine de lui avoir dit oui une fois). Pas non plus d'avoir dit oui pour le reste de ses jours (il savait parfaitement que toute personne qui n'envoyait pas paître Renji dès le lendemain de leur première nuit était condamnée à l'avoir sur le dos_c'est le cas de le dire_ pour le restant de ses jours). Non, ce qu'il trouvait de plus en plus insensé c'était de lui avoir donné la permission une fois. Et quiconque donne une permission à Renji s'en repend toute sa vie durant.

Maintenant que c'était fait, il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière. Parce que le jour où il refusait, il entendait le « pourtant vous aimiez bien ça... » suivit du « vous ne vous êtes jamais plains » avec l'argument imparable du « déjà que j'accepte votre exigence du secret ». Et le final en beauté « et moi je vous aime » qui provoquait une oblitération de toute ses capacités de raisonnement sensé.

RATIONALITÉ: plus la moindre trace depuis longtemps.

« À quoi vous pensez ?

- À la division.

- Heu.. vous êtes sûr que c'est le moment ?

- Tais-toi, tu as mieux à faire avec ta bouche.

- Si vous le dites »

* * *


	2. La vengeance, c'est meilleur froid

Base : Bleach

Genre : ficlets, angst humour

Rating : M

Diclaimer : toute l'œuvre et les perso sont à Tite Kubo, alors qu'on raconte des à côtés très intéressants !

Pairing : majoritairement la diva et son âme damnée.

NA : nan, en vrai on l'aime, on l'adore même, mais qu'est-ce qu'il donne envie de l'embêter !

NA2 : je suis sûre que plein de gens ne vont pas comprendre l'allusion à la lune alors...je sais pas moi, faites marcher votre imagination.

**Les états d'âme d'une diva....**

**

* * *

**

**La vengeance, c'est comme la purée, c'est meilleur froid.**

Il tira sur ses mitaines. Ça irait de ce côté là, il suffisait de ne pas trop faire de grands gestes brusques et ses manches ne bougeraient pas. Le bras, les mains, ça resterait inaperçu.

_Je l'ai évoqué quoi, une fois ? Une seule fois et il est encore là-dessus ? Mais quel genre de crétin obsessionnel est-il ? En plus, c'était vrai. Bon... pas tellement mais c'était une image, une métaphore, un truc intelligent, c'est trop lui demander que de le comprendre ?_

Il rajusta le col de son kimono. Pas très réglementaire, mais bon, il pourrait aussi s'en sortir pour ça. Et puis personne n'allait examiner son torse de trop près, il était Byakuya Kuchiki tout de même !

_Il n'y est pas allé de main morte cette fois-ci. Quelle bête ! C'est sûrement l'influence néfaste de la onzième division. Ce n'est pas possible autrement, il n'y a qu'un ressortissant de ce cloaque pour agir de la sorte avec son amant. _

Il remonta ses chaussettes. Bon, là, il n'avait aucun soucis à se faire : à moins d'un gros coup de vent et de malchance, il ne risquait pas de se retrouver les jambes à l'air.

_Bon, d'accord, j'avais essayé de le tuer, j'aurais même réussi si j'y étais allé sérieusement. Et j'avais dit ça dans le but de l'humilier, mais juste un petit peu, juste pour qu'il reste à sa place par la suite. Il m'en voudrait encore ? Depuis le temps ? Et puis, je me suis racheté depuis longtemps déjà : dans quel lit passe-t-il la moitié de ses nuits aussi ? _

Il contempla son écharpe d'un œil humide de gratitude. Comme souvent, c'était un attribut de son rang, un héritage de son clan qui venait lui sauver la mise. Comment Rukia avait-elle pu appeler ça un « chiffon moche » un jour ? Sans cette écharpe de soie, il aurait été contraint à la réclusion chez lui, depuis le temps que ça durait. Ce morceau de tissu hors de prix venait de gagner encore en valeur : il allait sauver son honneur et sa dignité. Ce qui était une chose inestimable à ses nobles yeux.

_A-t-il besoin de faire ça tout le temps aussi ? À croire qu'il y prend plaisir. Bon, d'accord, moi aussi j'aime bien ça mais ce n'est pas une raison pour le faire de partout ! Ou alors il aime m'embêter, ou il cherche encore à me faire payer l'humiliation. Dans tous les cas, il est allé un peu loin cette fois. _

Il se drapa gracieusement dans l'écharpe, prenant soin de cacher tout son cou, sa nuque et la base de sa mâchoire. Dire qu'il avait même eut la grandeur de la lui laisser en guise de suaire, admettant ainsi sa victoire (relative). Il y avait même encore une large tache rougeâtre qui ne partait pas pour en témoigner. Il adorait cette écharpe. Tant que son lieutenant et amant ne s'en prenait pas au visage, elle serait parfaite pour dissimuler les traces de sa vengeance. Restait à mettre les points sur les « i » concernant cette sombre affaire de canines mal placées.

« J'ai parlé d'une question de morsures, un jour.

- Vous aviez dit exactement « tes crocs ne pourront pas m'atteindre, ni maintenant, ni jamais ».

- Je crois aussi avoir admis le contraire, quelques instants après, non ?

- Oui, mais vous m'avez tout de même laissé pour mort.

- Bien. Navré de ne pas t'avoir _vraiment_ tué. Mais maintenant, tu vas arrêter ça. Parce que les traces de dents, ce n'est ni digne, ni discret.

Un sourire plein des dents en question lui répondit.

- Vous allez voir si les crocs du singe vont pas atteindre la lune ! »

**FIN**

* * *


	3. Comme le veut la tradition

Base : Bleach

Genre : ficlets, angst humour

Rating : M

Diclaimer : toute l'œuvre et les perso sont à Tite Kubo, alors qu'on raconte des à côtés très intéressants !

Pairing : majoritairement la diva et son âme damnée.

NA : nan, en vrai on l'aime, on l'adore même, mais qu'est-ce qu'il donne envie de l'embêter !

NA2 : rebelote pour le dos hein...

**Les états d'âme d'une diva....**

**

* * *

**

**Garants de la tradition (ou presque)**

Comme le veut la tradition, le capitaine de la sixième division est issu de la très noble famille Kuchiki.

Comme le veut la tradition ce clan est en charge des registres historiques du Siereitei. Noble tâche qui échoit à une famille solide, digne de confiance, porteuse d'individus brillants et à la hauteur de cette charge primordiale.

Comme le veut la tradition, le chef de famille des Kuchiki endosse de telles responsabilités avec la grandeur qu'il se doit.

Comme le veut la tradition, il porte avec fierté les attributs traditionnels de son rang et de sa fonction : le Kenseikan et le kimono de kinpakukazahana usuginu (à vos souhaits !) familial.

Comme le veut la tradition, Byakuya, vingt huitième chef du noble clan familial se pliait à toutes les exigences qu'on lui avait imposé.

Il exerçait ses fonctions de capitaine avec le plus grand enthousiasme même si ça l'emmerdait magistralement, portait le kenseikan même si ça lui tirait les cheveux, le kimono et l'écharpe de soie sauvage, même si c'était très moche, et le hakama des shinigami, même si le noir ne lui allait pas du tout.

Comme le veut la tradition, il portait son uniforme sur une peau entièrement nue.

Et contre toute tradition, son vice-capitaine en profitait effrontément pour y glisser la main à toute heure du jour et de la nuit, tripotant allégement le postérieur de son supérieur, profitant de l'indignation traditionnelle de celui-ci pour échapper à son châtiment.

Elle a bon dos la tradition....

**FIN **

* * *


	4. La raison du sabre

Base : Bleach

Genre : ficlets, angst humour

Rating : K+

Diclaimer : toute l'œuvre et les perso sont à Tite Kubo, alors qu'on raconte des à côtés très intéressants !

Pairing : majoritairement la diva et son âme damnée.

**Les états d'âme d'une diva....**

**

* * *

**

**La raison du sabre**

Les filles blablatent et Renji est bien forcé d'écouter (il n'a rien d'autre à faire le pauvre, si ce n'est travailler). De son côté, son vice-capitaine étant en bonne voie pour suivre trois heures de potins féminins, Byakuya Kuchiki ne peut pas décemment le laisser assimiler toutes les idioties qui pouvaient sortir de la bouche des ces femmes (créatures démoniaques s'il en est). Il s'était donc bêtement posté à trois mètres du groupe, avec une pile de formulaires administratifs, avait attrapé Renji par le col et l'avait forcé à consacrer la moitié de son attention à autre chose que les discussions du jour qui portaient (ô destinée contraire) sur les bankai, leur couleur, leur forme, leur puissance, leur symbolique.

D'ailleurs...

« C'est un symbole phallique.

- Un saint quoi ?

Non, Renji n'est pas niais, il a juste moins de vocabulaire que la plupart des êtres humains de ce monde et des autres. Et comme son capitaine se refusait à participer à l'augmentation du vocabulaire en question, le pauvre n'était pas sorti de l'auberge des incultes.

- Hé bien... fait Mastumoto qui n'a aucun respect pour rien, une forêt d'épées géantes dressées vers le ciel, c'est ambigu en diable !

- Tu parles de... ?

Léger coup d'œil en coin au capitaine qui fulmine intérieurement à trois mètres de là. Et qui fait, bien entendu, semblant de ne rien entendre, faut pas déconner !

- Exact. D'ailleurs, Hakuteiken c'est l'épée blanche impériale.

- Ouais et alors ?

- Ben... pour certains bankai on a vaguement l'impression que c'est à celui qui aura la plus grande !

- Même certains shikai.

- Sûr. Regarde Ikkaku.

- Nan franchement, les filles, Hakuteiken, à part le nom on ne plus présomptueux, je ne vois pas le problème.

Nouveau regard en coin au capitaine qui sent monter en lui des envies de meurtre. Comment ça, présomptueux ? Il se croit humble lui, avec son roi des babouins ?

- Tu sais, Renji, c'est quand même toi le pire.

- Hein !

- Ben... la queue du babouin... je ne veux pas détails mais...

- Alors qu'ils sont si nombreux à avoir déjà eu les détails...

- Quoi ! Mais vous êtes tordues ! Zabimaru, c'est la queue de serpent ! Bordel.

Avant qu'un attentat à le pudeur ne soit commit sous ses yeux, le capitaine offusqué décide qu'il a déjà vu assez d'horreurs dans sa vie et donc, de mettre fin à une discussion qui constituait en elle-même une pratique indécente.

Il se lève, raide comme la justice, se tourne vers les quelques malheureuses et son subordonné, menaçant comme un aigle fondant sur un malheureux lapin, les fusille du regard aussi sûrement qu'un peloton d'exécution.

- Renji.

Et l'autre obéit comme un chien qu'on gratifie d'un « au pied » autoritaire. Et ils s'en vont, tel un grand prêtre et son acolyte sur ses talons.

Et puis, au bout de quelques minutes, une fois qu'ils sont loin de la bande de femmes shinigami aux instinct psychanalytiques, Byakukya s'immobilise. Il y a tout de même une chose qu'il ne peut pas laisser passer.

- Présomptueux, hein ?

- Mais enfin, capitaine, je n'allais pas leur dire que c'était véridique en plus !

- Présomptueux toi-même. Pour ton édification personnelle (puisqu'il faut bien que quelqu'un s'efforce de le cultiver), sais-tu que les serpents ont deux pénis ?

- Capitaine ! »

**FIN**


	5. Mais pourquoi tant de haine ?

Base : Bleach

Genre : ficlets, angst humour

Rating : K+

Diclaimer : toute l'œuvre et les perso sont à Tite Kubo, alors qu'on raconte des à côtés très intérressants !

Pairing : majoritairement la diva et son âme damnée.

**Les états d'âme d'une diva.... **

* * *

**Pourquoi tant de haine ? **

Byakuya Kuchiki détestait Ichigo Kurosaki.

En tout premier lieu, il se dispensait du respect naturellement dû à un capitaine, un noble de son rang et tout simplement, à un aîné. Il ne supportait plus que ce gamin lui donne du « Byakuya », comme s'ils avaient gardé les poules ensemble.

Second crime impardonnable : c'était un humain. Autant dire, un gueux, un vilain, un moins que rien. Digne représentant du peuple, la populace, le _vulgus pecus_, bref, tout ce qui écœurait le brave petit noble né dans ses draps de soie.

Circonstance aggravante, il l'avait déjà battu en duel. Et en duel équitable en plus. En vérité, le duel avait été plutôt favorable à Byakuya. Et il l'avait battu. Vous comprenez quelle pouvait être la haine tenace du capitaine contre ce crétin. Oui, il est mauvais perdant en plus, triste monde tragique !

Et puis, chose impardonnable, il était en train de lui voler sa sœur unique. Après l'avoir presque séquestrée dans un placard et forcée à porter des jupes courtes, ce misérable humain avait eu le culot de se précipiter pour enlever la petite sœur adorée à son frère (et à la mort au passage, oui aussi). Il voyait clair dans le jeu du jeune humain : s'accaparer l'attention et l'affection de Rukia pour finalement l'arracher à son monde. Suborneur de jeunes filles.

Ensuite, il lui dévergondait son vice-capitaine, ce qui était en soi, un crime capital contre sa division. N'était-ce pas depuis la rencontre avec ce garçon que Renji se découvrait des idées étranges à son égard. Heureusement qu'il était encore trop sérieux pour lui en faire part trop ouvertement. Mais rien n'était sûr si Kurosaki revenait dans le coin.

Mais plus que tout, ce vulgaire gueux sans éducation et sans attrait lui pourrissait tous ses effets de grande diva. Il lui avait même dit d'arrêter son mélodrame une fois ! Voilà pourquoi il le haïrait toujours.

De son côté, Ichigo, lui trouvait Byakuya plutôt sympa.

**FIN**


End file.
